newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Epsilon Sector
Epsilon Sector was a sector of space in the Outer Rim, bordering the Unknown Regions. It contained the Galbagos Nebula and touched up to the edge of the galactic disk, bordering the Great Rift between the disk and one of its far spiral arms. It was in this region of space that the New Imperium settled. It also contained part of the New Republic space, some areas of Wild Space and the Unknown Regions. The Vargon Death Cloud made up part of the border between Epsilon Sector and Delta Sector, which included Ssi-Ruuvi space. Epsilon Sector was one of a series of sectors along the edge of the galactic disk that were named after alphabetic denotations; it bordered Delta Sector to the right and Zeta Sector to the left. ' History of Epsilon Sector' Epsilon Sector is a very old sector; it's history dates back far beyond the founding of the Old Republic, beyond even the galaxy's legendary, ancient Golden Age. The first event that marked the sector's history was caused by a direct link to the Architects, also known as the Celestials. Known as the Colonization Efforts, hundreds of habitable planets were scattered throughout the galaxy in the same way that the Architects constructed the Corellian System and the Maw Cluster. Planets such as Varnus, Arcadia, Erebria, Sigma Prime, Halen, Seonia and Pax were sent into Epsilon Sector, some with colonists already established. This enabled the sector to become an area thriving with life from ancient times. In 75,000 BBY, the Dark War occurred. Though this war affected more than the galaxy at large, it was in Epsilon Sector where the war's originator, the Traveler known as Malduke, was defeated and exiled. He was imprisoned on a remote world and the Travelers constructed the Galbagos Nebula around the system to prevent him from ever being found. When the Great War was nearing its end and the Altarin'Dakor were being driven back, some of the last great battles of the conflict were fought within Epsilon Sector. Numerous planets were either devastated or completely destroyed, such as Danube III and Mizar II. One of the greatest battles of the war was fought on Varnus, when a force of 20,000 Jedicon and over four million Altarin'Dakor warriors faced off against a combined force of over 100,000 Jedi and twelve million galactic military troops, and were victorious. The battle became legendary on both sides, but especially to the Altarin'Dakor, because less than a week later an even larger force attacked Varnus and wiped out every Altarin'Dakor remaining down to the last man. At the end of the war, the Altarin'Dakor were driven out across the Great Rift into Dorchav Sector, where they built their Galactic Gate and fled the galaxy. But the scars remained in Epsilon Sector for over a thousand generations. ' Highlights' Like most other sectors, Epsilon Sector was divided into Quadrants. Epsilon itself had twelve quadrants. Matacious Quadrant Matacious Quadrant was the most northwestern quadrant. It bordered on unexplored space and contained systems outside of New Imperium space. It also held several systems that were havens for pirates. Notable systems included: Matacious System Gatican System Taskar System Galbagos Quadrant A Galbagos Quadrant A '''sat directly east of Matacious Quadrant. The vast majority of it was taken up by the Galbagos Nebula, hence its name. It contained only two habitable systems. Degrabo System Genotia System Enion Quadrant '''Enion Quadrant '''was the most southwestern quadrant. Its systems were far enough removed from the rest of the New Imperium that it was almost a self-governing area. Its distance caused the NI to be unaware of the quadrant's loss to the Altarin'Dakor until it was too late. The quadrant was also a pirate hotbed until it was conquered by the Altarin'Dakor. Enion System Telar System Nevin System Naroon Quadrant '''Naroon Quadrant was directly east of Enion, and held the territories of Fleet Admiral Caramon Majere. It bordered New Republic space, which took up a large portion of the quadrant, causing border skirmishes to be a constant nuisance to both sides. Notable systems included: Rilke System Lorn System Gracchus System Vol System Galbagos Quadrant B Galbagos Quadrant B was almost entirely inside the Galbagos Nebula. However, it did contain both the NI Capital of Tralaria in the Tralar system, and the heavily-populated Erebria system, home of the Intruder Wing Strike Fleet. It was from Erebria that the New Imperium staged an exploration mission into the Galbagos Nebula and encountered Altarin'Dakor forces there. They also discovered the remains of the Star Destroyer Virulence, a host of strange droid ships that kept watch over the systems inside the nebula, and an ancient arboretum on a remote planet deep within the nebula, where the mysterious figure known as Malduke was discovered and freed from his prison there. Tralar System - Capital of the New Imperium. Home to the Tralarians and the New Imperial Senate. Erebria System - Home of the Intruder Wing Strike Fleet and the only inhabited system inside the Galbagos Nebula. Varnus Quadrant Varnus Quadrant was the most heavily-populated quadrant in New Imperium space. It contained numerous worlds that had been placed there by the Celestials during the Colonization Efforts. It contained the Varnus System, home of the Varnusians, the Sigma System, home of the Kaav'Klan, the Moro System, an important shipyards and home of the Krri'Graq, as well as the Altarin'Dakor stronghold of Mizar. Varnus System - One of the main NI systems. Home to the Jedi Division and Xar Kerensky. Site of a major battle during the Great War and one of the biggest battles of the war with the AD. Mizar System - Stronghold of the Altarin'Dakor in Epsilon Sector. Base of the Shok'Thola Kronos, and site of two of the greatest battles of the war. Moro System - Home of the Krri'Graq, an offshoot of the Killiks. The Moro Shipyards produced many of the NI starships, but were totally destroyed and the Krri'Graq killed by the AD. Sigma System - Home of the Kaav'Klan, or Sigmans, an offshoot of the Killiks. High industry and production world, but captured by the Altarin'Dakor in the Battle of Sigma. Jengar System - A backwater that was quickly taken by the AD. Inferno Squadron was briefly stationed here. Pax System - Fell to the Altarin'Dakor when its inhabitants surrendered, making it the only system to fall without a fight. Talas System - Site of the AD attack on Laan. Maarek Stele and Inferno Squadron escaped through the jagged canyons of the Path of Fury. Satyr System - The first world attacked by the Altarin'Dakor. Most of its population was kidnapped and taken back to AD space. Danube System - The first major system taken by the Altarin'Dakor, and site of a biological weapon used against the people of Danube II. Basra System - Home of a major NI refinery. Was destroyed early on by the Altarin'Dakor. Goven System - A neutral system on the border between the New Imperium and New Republic, it was nevertheless overtaken by an AD attack there. Eridani System - A backwater system taken by the AD. The NI sent Operation Spear that destroyed one of the enemy's Titans, then the Shok'Thola Nimrod destroyed the whole system. Ariel Quadrant Ariel Quadrant was east of Naroon Quadrant and held the home planet of the Dark Lightning Strike Fleet. It was moderately populated and also brushed up against New Republic space, causing numerous skirmishes there. Habitable systems included: Kolath System - Another of the NI's core worlds. Original home of the Dark Lightning Strike Fleet, the jungles of Kolath, and the starfighter production factories on Rhiannon. Grummium System - A major producer of agriculture and food for the New Imperium. Reis System - Sparsely populated, it is used for mining by the NI and excavation by archeologists. Avoided by most others. Ilfaygin System Fortress System Cygni VI System Caliban Quadrant Caliban Quadrant '''was to the right of Ariel, and contained no New Imperium-controlled systems. It was entirely under New Republic control until the Altarin'Dakor invaded and took over half the quadrant before being halted at Varnus. Habitable systems included: Golron System Omeka System Hornel System Nord System Ordi Quadrant '''Ordi Quadrant '''marked the end of NI space and the beginning of Wild Space, or the far Outer Rim. It also brushed up against the Unknown Regions. It was contained few star systems. Borrose System - A shadowport and home for smugglers, the system was a waypoint for travel between Epsilon Sector and Delta Sector. Ssi-Ruuvi were occasionally spotted there. Midon Quadrant '''Midon Quadrant '''was the most northeastern quadrant, and bordered with Delta Sector. It contained the Vargon Death Cloud, where the secret Imperial research facility on Maepriz was located. Facece System Maepriz System - Location of Imperial Warlord Tarjon Solus' secret manufacturing facilities, World Devastators and the SSSD Autarch. All were destroyed or captured by NI Jedi forces. Galan Quadrant '''Galan Quadrant lay east of Caliban Quadrant. It contained almost no habitable systems. Tritonia System Madas System Eridani Quadrant Eridani Quadrant was the most southeastern quadrant. The name often caused confusion as the star named Eridani was actually located in Varnus Quadrant, however several systems in this quadrant were also named Eridani. A lawless region, this quadrant contained pirates, smugglers and those trying to escape the rest of galactic civilization. It bordered Delta Sector to the east and New Republic space to the south. Eridani II System Sah Eridani System Sah Kormis System Bruani System External links * Epsilon Sector Interactive Starmap Category:New pages Category:Locations